Sugar
by Maohagany
Summary: Azúcar. Sí, por favor. ¿No te gustaría venir y ponerla sobre mí?


**Hola a todos..! Aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot inspirado en una canción que me gusta mucho, SUGAR de MAROON 5.**

**Los personajes de INUYASHA no me pertenecen, solo la historia, la cual es de mi total autoria y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin mas que agregar, a leer..**

* * *

**Capitulo único: SUGAR**

En la orilla de un pozo viejo y olvidado se encontraba sentada una miko, pero no cualquier miko sino una que viajaba a través del tiempo, se encontraba sentada pensando en todas aquellas tareas que perdió por culpa de sus constantes viajes pero sin duda lo que mas le preocupaba era la forma en la que sus profesores habían decidido que recuperara las notas perdidas, y es que cantar una canción en otro idioma ella sola durante el festival que se realizaría en dos semanas no era algo que quisiera hacer - suspiro - estaba aterrada, no quería hacerlo mal y humillarse frente a todos en el proceso pero tampoco quería dejar de hacerlo y repetir el año por su cobardía, así que sabia lo que debía hacer... escoger una canción, por suerte en los días que estuvo en su casa escucho una que pensó le quedaría perfecto para ese momento, así que sin mas decidió que lo mejor seria practicarla, tenia tiempo ya que sus amigos aun no la esperaban.

_**I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down. I need your loving, loving. I need it now** _\- empezó la canción.

Un poco mas retirado de allí se encontraba un Yokai recostado en un frondoso árbol descansando cuando a sus finos oídos llego una melodía que llamo su atención por dos cosas, una no entendía lo que decía, pero la mas importante era la segunda, la voz, esa voz que se le hizo tan dulce en los oídos, nunca había escuchado a alguien cantar así, por lo cual sin mas decidió acercarse a la dueña de esa voz.

_**When I'm without you. I'm something weak. You got me begging, begging. I'm on my knees**_ \- escucho al acercarse mas y divisar una figura que supo reconocer de inmediato.

_**I don't wanna be needing your love. I just wanna be deep in your love. And it's killing me when you're away** _\- era la miko que acompañaba a su medio-hermano - se acerco mas y esta lo vio y dejo de cantar al instante, algo que al Yokai le molesto, mas nunca dio indicios de ello.

-Sesshomaru - susurro viendolo sonrojada por la vergüenza que sentía y por algo mas que nunca admitiría y era que por alguna razón el peli-plata había cruzado su mente cuando escucho la canción por primera vez y creía que a eso se debía su elección de ella.

-Miko... que haces? - pregunto tratando de ser lo mas indiferente posible.

-Yo... cantaba - si Sesshomaru hubiese sido alguien que no se controlara tanto habría puesto los ojos en blanco ante tan obvia contesta.

-Otro idioma?

-Si - bajo la mirada y al no recibir respuesta del Yokai agrego - quieres que la traduzca para ti?

El oji-dorado solo asintió y ella comenzó a describir de que se trataba la canción pero antes de continuar la detuvo - cantala - fue todo lo que dijo.

-Que ? Quieres que la cante traducida? - se sonrojo de nuevo y el Yokai volvió a asentir.

-De acuerdo - dijo ella nerviosa, aunque pensó que seria muy buena practica cantar frente a Sesshomaru, después de todo si lo hacia con el Yokai mas frió e inexpresivo del universo lo podría hacer frente a cualquier persona.

_**Me estoy haciendo daño cariño, estoy destrozado. Necesito de tu amor, amor. Te necesito ahora. Cuando estoy sin ti. Estoy algo débil. Me tienes suplicando, suplicando. Estoy de rodillas**_ \- Comenzó una vez mas sin poder quitar los ojos de encima de su acompañante, el cual lo observaba atento.

_**##### K&amp;S #####**_

En una aldea se encontraba un grupo de amigos, conformado por una exterminadora, un monje, un Kitsune, un Hanyou y un Mononoke, se encontraban reunidos conversando esperando a que su amiga, una miko, llegara, aunque todos sabían que esta no llegaría hasta el anochecer.

Pero interrumpiendo el ameno momento el Hanyou se levanto bruscamente - Kagome llego - fue todo lo que dijo para ponerse en marcha.

-Inuyasha - llamo Sango haciendo que el aludido se detuviera - espéranos, queremos ir a recibir a Kagome contigo, hoy es un día importante.

-Yo puedo ir y traerla en un momento.

-Iremos todos! - sentencio la castaña con un aura de molestia y así todos empezaron a caminar para ir al encuentro sin decir ninguna palabra.

A mitad del camino, las orejas del Hanyou captaron un murmullo suave aunque no pudo entender que decía si le pareció extraño pero mas extraño le pareció el sentir el olor de su medio-hermano tan cerca del de la azabache - Sesshomaru esta cerca, vamos - y así todos aumentaron el paso para llegar rápido hasta la miko.

**_##### K&amp;S #####_**

_**Mis piezas rotas. Tú las arreglas. No me dejes colgando, colgando. Ven a darme un poco. Cuando estoy sin ti. Tan inseguro. Tu eres lo único, único. Nunca estoy lleno** _\- continuaba cantando la chica ahora mas suelta, al ver que el peli-plata la observaba fijamente y sin hacer algún comentario grosero, solo escuchándola.

El Inu allí presente pudo sentir el olor de su medio-hermano y por mas que quería irse para no tener que verlo no quería dejar a la miko, quería escuchar la canción hasta el final - _**No quiero estar necesitando tu amor. Solo quiero profundizar en tu amor. Y me mata cuando estas lejos. Oh cariño, porque no importa donde estés. Yo sólo quiero estar allí donde estés.Y quiero ese pequeño sabor a - **_venia la parte que mas le había gustado de la canción y no se la perdería por nada.

_**Azúcar. Sí, por favor. ¿No te gustaría venir y ponerla sobre mí? Oh aquí, porque necesito. Un poco de amor y de empatía. Sí, demuéstrame buen amor. Hazlo bien. Necesito un poco de dulzura en mi vida. Azúcar. Sí, por favor. ¿No te gustaría venir y ponerla sobre mí? **_\- cuando ella había cantado esa parte la primera vez una imagen un poco borrosa se le vino a la mente pero cada vez que la repetía se volvía mas nítida.

_**Sí. Quiero ese terciopelo rojo. Quiero ese dulce azúcar. No permitas que nadie lo toque. A menos que ese alguien sea yo **_\- oh esa parte era interesante.. porque tenia que estar Inuyasha tan cerca? estaba seguro que ya tanto el como los humanos que venían con el ya podían escuchar la canción, eso lo molesto, el quería ser el único que la escuchara cantar -_** Tengo que ser tu mujer. No hay otra manera. Porque chico, eres mas caliente que la bahía sur de California. No quiero jugar ningún juego. No voy a tener miedo **_\- ella se acerco mas a el al decir ese pedazo y el se acerco también, sabia que su hermano y sus amigos los estaban observando - _**No seré nada tímida. Sin maquillaje. Así soy yo. Azúcar. **__**Sí, por favor **_\- la corto en ese punto sujetándola por la cintura y moviéndose rápidamente la pego en un árbol, le gustaba como aumentaba su sonrojo por su cercanía - acerco su rostro mas al de ella...

-Sesshomaru! Aléjate de ella! - grito el Hanyou saliendo de su estupor por lo dicho anteriormente por la miko al igual que sus amigos.

El Yokai no le presto atención y en cambio movió su cabeza y la coloco en el cuello de ella lamiéndolo en el acto - si la azabache no hubiese sido sostenida en ese momento por el peli-plata estaba segura de que sus piernas no la hubiesen soportado tras sentir esa onda de placer tras ese pequeño acto.

-Sesshomaru estoy hablando contigo! - volvió a gritar el Hanyou, sabia que no podía atacar pues la azabache podría resultar herida y no era lo que quería.

-Azúcar - susurro el Yokai en el oído de la miko, ella lo miro directo a los ojos y asintió, el Inu la soltó y se coloco a su espalda.

-Lo siento Inuyasha - le dijo viéndolo directamente - no podre ir con ustedes hoy, tengo una misión importante que cumplir con Sesshomaru.

-De que estas hablando? Te volviste loca?

-Puede ser - miro de reojo al Yokai - pero por ahora necesitamos mucha... "_azúcar"_ \- seguido de esa ultima palabra el Yokai la sujeto mas fuerte de la cintura y salieron volando de ahí mientras sus amigos se quedaban sin entender nada.

* * *

**Fin?**

**Reviews!?**

**Gracias por leer..**

**YT.**


End file.
